


Logical Love

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris feels trapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logical Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Logical Love  
> Character: Chris Skelton  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Chris feels trapped.  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Logic.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

It was logical to Chris that he get a girlfriend. It wasn’t what he wanted but he’d started dating. Sally and Angela both thought he was very polite for not making a move. This made him panic so he started to include kissing and groping. It was always awkward and fumbling.

With a girlfriend none of the lads would hassle him. No way did he want the Guv or Ray finding out. He hoped one day he’d be able to be open but he suspected he’d have to get married. After all that was what you did to avoid suspicion.


End file.
